crazyandwinxsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Battle of the Exes
This is Tyler Bungard's first season! Twists Exes: '''10 Exes from all around the USA come together to play the game of Survivor but do not know they are actually playing with there Ex until they arrive at the location. ' '''Hidden Immunity Idols: '''At each camp, there will be a hidden immunity idol hidden somewhere. Every time a tribe wins a reward they get a clue to there tribes hidden immunity idol. Castaways Cast will be revealed progressively. Season Summary The Game } | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7-5 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9th Voted Out Day 22 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |TBD | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6-5 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10th Voted Out Day 24 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |TBD | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-2-0 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11th Voted Out Day 27 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |TBD | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7-2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12th Voted Out Day 29 |- | rowspan="2" |13 | rowspan="2" |TBD | rowspan="2" | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |13th Voted Out Day 31 |- | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4-3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |14th Voted Out Day 33 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |14 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |TBD | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-2-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |15th Voted Out Day 35 |- | rowspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap;" |15 | rowspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap;" |TBD | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |16th Voted Out Day 37 |- | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |17th Voted Out Day 38 |- | rowspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap;" |Jury Vote | rowspan="3" | | rowspan="3" |8-1-0 | Second Runner-Up |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Runner-Up |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Sole Survivor |} * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real ''Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Player's name |— |} Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----